Princess as the pauper:Loonatics unleashed version
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Princess Lexi is feed up with her royal and secluded life and wishes to be someone else. She runs away and ends up living with some awesome people and may even be in love with one of them, but will this be like a perfect fairy tale, who knows. Acexi, Sucky summary sorry but good story. Being beta read by icegirl2772
1. Peasant side

Princess as the Pauper

* * *

Summary: Princess Lexi is feed up with her royal and secluded life and wishes to be someone else. She runs away and ends up living with some awesome people and may even be in love with one of them, but will this be like a perfect fairy tale, who knows. Acexi, Sucky summary sorry but good story

* * *

AN: What's up doc? Okay, so this is my first loonatics unleashed story so please don't be too judge mental about it. I am still trying to figure out everyone's personality and way they talk so I am sorry if that is messed up and if anyone does correct me I will try and fix it. Now, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: Peasant side

* * *

Once upon a time…(AN: I know it is a cliche but it is for the story purposes, DON'T JUDGE ME, i am very sensitive)

In the kingdom of Acmelandia,(AN: If anyone has a better name for the kingdom I am all years) there were six peasant living in a little cottage. Ace Bunny, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, and Ryan Kitty.

Ace Bunny is a gray and white bunny with blue eyes. He has on a yellow tunic, black pants, and decent looking black shoes.

Tech E. Coyote is a brown coyote with yellow eyes. Tech had a green tunic, blue pants, and brown shoes.

Rev Runner is a blue and purple road runner with green eyes. He had a red tunic, brown pants and shoes.

Danger Duck is a black duck with blue eyes. Duck has on an orange tunic, black pants and orange shoes.

Slam Tasmanian is a brown tasmanian devil with red eyes. Slam was dressed in a purple tunic, black pants and shoes.

Ryan Kitty is a white and brown cat with blue eyes. Her fur is white along with her ears and her hair which is in a high ponytail and tail are brown along with her paws. She has on a dark blue corset on top of a black top off the shoulders, a black skirt capri length, a white apron, and dark blue flats.

It is sunrise and sunlight leaked into the room, which awoke the cat. She fluttered her eyes as the sun shone on them and sat up stretching her arms with a yawn. She looked around to see her friends peacefully sleeping away around her, which brought a smile to her face.

Their cottage wasn't that big but had a bathroom, a living room and adjoining kitchen, and a bedroom that they all shared.

She was really touched by how cute the guys looked, but, they all had jobs and couldn't waste a moment of the day.

"Dudes, wake up. We're burning daylight." She yelled throwing her pillow at Tech and standing up. The boys all groaned at their cat friends outburst and Tech threw the pillow off him.

"(Yawn)Five more minutes mommy." Duck said snuggling into his pillow. Ryan rolled her eyes at the mallard, she was about to yell again but decide to do something much more entertaining. She walked over to Slam and whispered something to him which he snickered at, and went to do as she said. He went to stand over Duck, put his face close to his, and belched loudly.

Duck gaged at this sitting up wide awake while everyone else was laughing their heads off.

"Nice job Ryan." Ace complimented standing up and dusting himself off.

"Yeah-that-was-super-hilarious-so-funny-but-kinda-rude-at-the-same-time-but-also-clever-though-you-did-pull-that-one-last-week-so-kind-a-old-school-but-you-could-do-something-over-the-top-like-" Rev blabbed until Tech grabbed his beak.

"We get it, it was cool, rude, unoriginal and she needs to do something cooler." Tech summed up for the road runner and let go off his beak.

"C'mon guys, we need to get breakfast so we can go to our jobs so we can keep a roof over our heads and actually have food." Ryan encouraged with much enthusiasm and exited the room.

All of them are orphans and have been friends ever since they were little. They had grown up on the streets but a few years ago managed to buy a cottage they could all share. It takes all of them to pay for the cottage, food, and clothing together plus they have gotten to known each other throughout the years and developed brother to brother/brother to sister bonds.

"We better get out there before she accidently breaks something while yelling at us to come out." Tech advised and he was the first to exit followed by Rev and Slam.

"Ugh, I say we ditch her, she is so annoying." Duck exclaimed, standing, brushing himself off.

"C'mon Duck, Ryan's family. Okay? She may get carried away at times but she is a cool goil." Ace said in his friend's defense.

"Okay, okay, but she better not do that again." Duck retorted and exited the room. Ace rolled his eyes and followed after his friend. In the main room, they saw that everyone was looking out the window and wondered what they were looking at.

"What are you guys looking at?" Ace asked tilting his head a bit.

"Carriage." Slam mumbled out looking to his friends then back to where everyone else was looking. The two newcomers approached the window and managed to squeeze their way in to see.

Passing their little home was a very fancy carriage pulled by shiny white horses that were nearly blinding in the light, head towards the castle that was a good two miles away from where they lived.

No one in the village was surprised by the newcomers because this had been happening a lot over the past month. About two to three times a week a carriage would go to the castle and either a few hours later or the next day it left. The big hoopla (it is just a funny word I wanted to use) was that princess Lexi has recently turned 17 and according to some royal rules had to be married by 18 so many suitors from many kingdoms were coming to visit her. Lexi has never left the kingdom, never even stepped into the village, and never has step foot outside the castle. Everyone has wondered what she looked like because if anyone had the chance to see her, there was a veil covering her face so the princess was a mystery to everyone.

"There goes the next victim into the claws of the palace." Ryan said breaking the moment of silence.

"What-do-you-mean-I-mean-I-know-what-you-said-and-that-it-is-an-expression-and-I-know-what-the-expression-means-but-why-did-you-say-it?" Rev asked.

"I mean that there is no man that likes that princess. I pity the fool that does wind up marrying that tramp." Ryan explained and backed but from the window heading towards the kitchen part of the home.

"Wait, hold on there doll." Ace said backing up from the window as well looking to the girl. She stopped in her tracks and turned around with angry look as the guys besides Ace said 'ooh' in unison and stretching it out.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a tone that could make a man run for the hills. Ryan didn't mind nicknames or being referred to with cheesy bad cat jokes or references, she even does it sometimes. But she hated to be called, baby, babe, doll, things along those lines just made her angry.

"Look, yuh don't know de whole stawhy so yuh can't make accusashuns like dat. Fawh all we know, Princess Lexi just may not like snobby prince's." Ace stated and a smile and look of shock came onto the cat girls face.

"So, you're defending her and basically calling the princes skunk bags. I think our boy Ace has a crush on a girl he hasn't even met." Ryan said keeping her smile that kinda looked like a smirk, tilting her head slightly and putting a hand on her chest.

"As it so happens, I have met huh befawh." Ace told but regretted saying it.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled at once and Ryan standing up straight. All eyes on Ace and were wide.

"How did we not know about this?" Duck

"When did it happen?" Tech

"Wshnce?(Was she nice)" Slam

"Did-you-see-her-face?" Rev.

"Is she pretty?" Ryan.

"Look, sometimes I delivuh food tuh de castle and every once in awhile bump into huh. I knew dat if I told yuh guys yuh would be like dis. Okay? She was nice, and I didn't see huh face so I don't know if she is pretty." Ace answered annoyed by his friends bursting into his life.

Ace works as a food delivery boy for many vendors along with Rev. Ryan works at a dress shop but sometimes makes clothes for the guys or patches up the garments. Duck is also a delivery boy, well more of an errand boy at the dress shop. Tech is the repair/handyman of the village. And Slam helps at the blacksmith shop, mainly helping with the heavy stuff.

"Woah-Ace-I-can't-believe-I-didn't-know-that-and-we-work-in-the-same-field-so-you-think-I-would-know-but-I-don't-can-you-believe-that?" Rev asked in complete shock.

"Well, speaking of jobs, I think I'm gonna head out. Don't wait up." Ryan said and was about to exit but stopped by a question of concern.

"Aren't you going to stay for breakfast?" Tech asked.

"Nah, gonna see if I can make some extra change working longer. See ya." And she did leave this time before the subject could be discussed any longer.

"Well, all this talk of breakfast has made me hungry, so let's eat." Duck declared heading to the kitchen and the others followed. But throughout this time and the rest of the morning, he couldn't help but think about princess Lexi, and wondering if he would ever see her face.

* * *

AN: I am sorry that this is kinda short but it is really late and I wanted to get something up. This was suppose to be longer but I splitted it into two parts and I will try to post the next part this week (hopefully tomorrow) which I hope you all enjoy along with this. The drawing for Ryan will be on my deviant page, there is a link on my profile page to it along with a poll that I encourage you to answer, especially if you wish for this story to be continued. Now, R&R, check my deviant, answer my poll, I love you all, good night (mic drop, moon walk)


	2. Royal side

Princess as the Pauper

* * *

Summary: Princess Lexi is feed up with her royal and secluded life and wishes to be someone else. She runs away and ends up living with some awesome people and may even be in love with one of them, but will this be like a perfect fairy tale, who knows. Acexi, Sucky summary sorry but good story

* * *

AN: Eh, What's up Doc? I got another chapter up and I am very proud of myself. Just to warn if I don't get another chapter up tomorrow I won't have one up until like the 11th or so. I would also like to make a shout out to icegirl2772 for beta reading, now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 2: Royal side

* * *

An hour after the events in the cottage took place, in the castle in the throne room, the newest contender arrived to meet the princess. He was a tall thin rabbit with black fur and brown eyes. He had on a very dressy white long sleeved tunic with epaulets, a gold sash across his chest resting on his right shoulder, red pants and black dress shoes.

Next to him was another rabbit but shorter, a bit rounder and with a mustache. This rabbit had the same colors as his companion and same attire but a crown on his head, and the white tunic is blue with white pants.

"How much longer must we wait father?" Asked the taller figure in a kinda whiny tone.

"Patience Owen, here are the king and queen now." The 'king' assured Owen gesturing to the doors that were open and through them walked a male and female rabbits.

The male rabbit had honey fur, and brown eyes. He has on an outfit that resembles the other males but black tunic and white pants.

The female rabbit much like the male has honey fur and blond hair that goes done to her waist and her ears tied in blue bow, and hazel eyes. She is wearing a light blue dress with a gold trim along the skirt and sleeves, and a crown on her head.

"Ah, King Harold, Queen Marsha, it is good to see you." The rounder king said bowing to the other royals.

"King Jeffrey, it is nice to see you as well." King Harold replied bowing as Queen Marsha curtsied.

"And Prince Owen, you have grown an awful lot since we last saw you." Marsha added.

"Yes, and it is a pleasure to see you two again." Owen replied bowing.

"Well, I am glad you have chosen Owen as one of the candidates for your daughter's groom." Jeffery said gleefully.

"Why yes, she hasn't liked the one's she has seen so far but she has known Owen since they were toddlers and thought that they might work." Marsha responded to which Harold nodded at.

"New bachelor?" Came a high-pitched voice from the entrance of the throne room and everyone turned to see the speaker to be a child.

A small female bunny with honey fur and turquoise eyes, she has shoulder blade length brown hair with a small purple beret keeping hair out of her face and her honey ears flopped to the sides. She had on a beautiful purple dress, the top a light shade, the skirt and bottom half of the sleeves.

"King Jeffrey, Prince Owen, this is our little niece, Princess Lily." Harold introduced as the child walked towards the group.

"Lady in waiting Lily." Lily corrected

"Well, Lily…" Prince Owen started slowly as he walked in front of the child and crouched in front of her. "As a lady in waiting, would you mind getting the princess?"

"Sure but where's the prince?" Lily asked crossing her arms.

"Um, I'm, the prince." Owen clarified pointing to himself.

"Really, you like really old and more like a cheap peasant that just got ripped off." Lily retorted in a sassy tone, placing a hand on her hip.

"Listen here half pint," Owen started, standing up, glaring at the child.

"Enough." Marsha said standing in between the bickering bunnies. "Lily dear, while you please go get your cousin?" She asked turning to the child and talking sweetly.

"Fine." Lily replied annoyed and left to get the princess.

* * *

Lily knocked on the door to her cousin's room, awaiting to hear anything that she was awake.

"What is it?" The munchkin heard and entered the room. She saw that Lexi was still in her bed, her back currently to her. She closed the door, which was a little loud and startled the princess.

"Huh, what?" Lexi asked groggily turning to Lily sitting up in her bed. Much like her parents and Lily, Lexi had honey colored fur but green eyes. She is wearing a satin light pink nightgown and had her ears tied by green ribbon.

"Lexi, your parents wanted you downstairs five minutes ago. The new prince is here for you to meet, who I personally think is a (blows raspberry)." Lily replied and had her thumb down at the raspberry.

"Oh no, I overslept." Lexi exclaimed getting out of bed and hurried to her dresser with the attached mirror on it and started to brush her hair.

"What's the point of brushing your hair? He won't see your face." Lily said as she went to stand next to her cousin.

"You never know munchkin." Lexi replied finishing with her hair and heading to her walk in closet and going in, closing the door behind her. Lily walked over to the bed and sat on it with her legs hanging off the sides.

"Can I ask? How can you stand all of these guys? Or see so many in a row and not punch one?" Lily asked loudly so Lexi could hear.

"Well it wouldn't be very princess like now, would it?" Lexi countered still in the closet.

"I guess. Hey, is there any guy you have met that you actually might like?" Lily enquired again.

"Lily, all of the princes I have met are jerks and you know that. So why did you ask that?" Lexi asked as she exited her closet.

She now had on a light pink dress with a gold trim, a darker pink sash and bottom half of her sleeves.

As Lexi walked back over to her dresser, Lily gasped, had a shocked expression but as she turned to her cousin who was standing at the dresser gave her a confused look, Lily gained a goofy grin and was now pointing at her.

"What?" Lexi asked turning her body to face the small girl.

"You like the peasant bunny that sometimes delivers food to the palace." Lily stated still pointing at Lexi and still having a goofy grin.

"What? No, I have only seen him a couple times and the most we talked was the first time we met. " Lexi said trying to stop the blush that was making it's way to her cheeks.

"Yeah, you guys literally ran into each other and he helped you up. I still think you like him, maybe next time he comes you can actually get to know his name." Lily suggested getting off the bed and walking over to the taller bunny.

"Lily, I am glad you're being optimistic, but even if I do get to know him and he does like me, it can't happen. I am a princess and he is a peasant, besides, he hasn't even seen my face and if he does, might not like what he sees. I just wish I didn't have to live behind these castle walls. Now we better go before we get in trouble." Lexi suggested putting on her tiara.

It was mandatory for her to wear it outside her room because it had a veil attached so no one could see her face but she could still see.

She exited the room followed by the little lady in waiting who had a very interesting idea.

* * *

AN: I am sorry if this isn't exactly the best chapter but it starts to pick up more next chapter so stayed tune. Now, until next time, R&R, answer poll on profile page, I love you all, good night (mic drop, moon walk)


	3. Escapes and who is she

Princess as the Pauper

* * *

Summary: Princess Lexi is feed up with her royal and secluded life and wishes to be someone else. She runs away and ends up living with some awesome people and may even be in love with one of them, but will this be like a perfect fairy tale, who knows. Acexi, Sucky summary sorry but good story

* * *

AN: What's up doc? I did find a way to post this, but this might be my only post until friday, but I'll see if I can get another one up. I would like to thank all of the people who have read, review, follow, and/or favorite my story, means a lot. And thank you determine artist for liking Ryan, she is a very complicated character and will be in my other loonatics unleashed fanfictions. Also to icegirl2772 for beta reading this. Now, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 3: Escaping and who's she

* * *

It is nighttime now, about 1 in the morning, and Lexi had the most dreadful day with Owen. The entire time he was either bragging about himself, begging her to lose the veil, or bringing up random topics just to make small talk. She had told her parents that she wasn't interested in him but they said it was late and they would discuss it in the morning.

Lexi was sound asleep in her room, but was awoken by shaking and a voice saying: "Lexi, leeeeexxxxxxiiiiii, LEXI!"

She groggily fluttered her eyes and saw that the cause of this disruption was Lily.

"Lil, what are you doing here?" Lexi asked sitting up in the bed slowly.

"Granting your wish, peasant up" Lily exclaimed holding up a dress that did look like something a peasant would wear. After a moment of giving the little girl a skeptical look, she took the dress, walked into her walk-in closet, and got changed.

When she exited, she had on a pink top, off the shoulders and ends at her elbows, a black vest, a lighter pink skirt capri length, a little white round apron, and pink flats.

"Okay, what has your sick little mind come up with now?" Lexi asked the little girl with hands on her hips and saw that the little girl was standing next to a rather large picnic basket and holding light green cloth.

"Like I said, I'm gonna grant your wish. I am gonna give you freedom!" Lily exclaimed holding her arms out in a V arch looking up.

"As much as I enjoy your enthusiasm, how do you plan to do that exactly?" Lexi asked again.

"Grab the basket and follow me." Lily commanded and started to head out with Lexi following, grabbing the basket on her way out.

It took them a half hour to make it through the castle, down to the basement, dodging guards, maids, and others awake in the castle. In the basement, many things were stored that had no need be around the castle. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Lily made a left walking around all the obstacles, Lexi following but having a bit of trouble keeping up.

"Lily, where are we going?" Lexi asked once more, agitated.

"Right here." Lily said stopping at the wall with a cheshire cat grin.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night to show me a wall in the basement?" Lexi asked, now extremely annoyed.

"Not the wall, the catacombs." Lily said pushing the wall back a bit and it slid to the side.

"Wow." Lexi said very surprised.

"Yeah, found this a while back, leads right into the village. Now, I have a question for you. Do ya wanna stay here and live the same old boring life you have been living your whole life, or, do you wanna go on an adventure?" Lily asked holding up the article of clothing she had this whole time.

Lexi thought about this for a moment. If she stayed, she would be miserable and be forced to marry some guy she doesn't like, have no friends, and stay hidden behind her veil no one knowing what she looks like. But if she left, she would be able to make her own decisions and have friends, not having to hide behind walls and veils. Maybe even meet that delivery bunny.

She knew what to do.

She grabbed the article of clothing from the little girl and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for this Lil." Lex said letting go and standing up.

"No prob, now go." Lily encouraged and Lexi did so, not even having a second thought or looking back.

* * *

The next morning in the village at the dress shop where Ryan and Duck work, Tech was fixing that back door which broke for the second time in two days. Duck was out on a run as Ryan watch Tech finish the door.

"Alright, all done. Door should be good." Tech said standing up from being crouched and had a confused look by Ryan giving him a really face.

"What?" He asked raising a brow.

"Yesterday you said the door was good and it broke again, you're just making sure the door looks fix but it isn't so you can keep coming to fix it and see me." Ryan explained monotoned.

"(Scoff) That isn't true." Tech retorted.

"Really?" Ryan asked then knocked on the door once and it fell down. She just had a smug look as he sighed and started to fix the door right this time. Ryan walked out of the back room and to the main room of the shop where all the finished dresses were displayed for buyers and made sure that the ones in the front of the shop were in okay shape.

As she was halfway done the inspection, she heard the bells of the door jingle signaling someone came in and that certain someone was Ace.

"Hey Ace, what's up?" Ryan asked walking towards her friend.

"Deliverin'. Currently lunch fawh yuh. Dere's some fawh Tech cawze I figured he was still fixin' de doawh." Ace explained hand a small crate to the cat.

"Thanks. And speaking of delivering, have you been to the castle again and saw the princess?" Ryan asked in a sweet tone and a smirk.

"Yuh guys are nevuh gonna let me live dis down, are ya?" Ace asked following her as she walked towards the counter in the middle of the store where the register is.

"Pretty much." She replied setting the crate down next to the register.

"Ackshully, I did have a delivery tuh de castle today. But everyone of dem seemed in a hurry so I just made de drop and left." He answered her question and just as she was about to say something, he continued: "And no I didn't see her."

"Well, I'm sure you'll see her soon.(Gasp) Maybe even her face." Ryan said taking food out of the crate and onto the counter.

"Doubt it, she always wears a veil ovuh huh face so I.…" He started to explain but noticed she was staring out the store window. "Whatcha looking at?" He asked turning to the window and trying to find what had caught her eye but nothing look out of the ordinary.

"That girl in the cloak." Ryan specified and Ace saw who she was talking about. There was a girl looking at the dresses in the display window so they could see what she looked like.

She appeared to be a honey furred bunny with blonde hair and Ace could see that she had green eyes. She is wearing a outfit similar to Ryan's but pink, with a vest, and the apron is smaller. She also has her ears tied by dark green ribbon and a lighter green cloak with the hood up.

"Yuh know who she is?" Ace asked turning back to the cat.

"No. Which is really weird because I know like everyone." Ryan responded perplexed.

"Well, I'm gonna go see who she is." Ace said walking towards the door.

"Kay, I expect full details later!" Ryan exclaimed as he exited and rolled his eyes, amused by his friend.

"Tech! Get in here!" Ryan shouted to the coyote once the door closed.

"What? What is it?" He asked worriedly walking through the door to the back room.

"Ace is about to talk to some mysterious new girl who's a bunny!" The cat told excitedly leaning on the counter, the coyote doing the same, and they had a perfect view of Ace and the girl.

* * *

Outside when the door close, Ace took a deep breath and walked up to the girl who was still admiring the dresses. He was a little nervous about this, the most interaction with a girl he has had is with Ryan. He occasionally talks to some of the girls around town and of course if he is delivering to a lady he talks to them, but just like casual conversation with a girl, foreign subject to him.

He stood next to the girl for a second and asked: "Ya like dose dresses?"

The girl turned to face him, a bit startled but smiled.

"Yeah, they look really nice." She replied.

"Well this is a high quality dress shop. Best and only in town." Ace added.

"Well I guess since it's the only one it's automatically best then." Lexi said and Ace lightly chuckled.

"I'm Ace Bunny." Ace introduced himself, holding out his hand to shake.

"I'm, uh, Alexandrea Cottontail, but you can call me Alex." Lexi said, shaking his hand.

* * *

AN: Okay, I think I have done a good job with this chapter. Sorry it isn't that long again but much did happen. Also, how Lexi and Lily look will be on my deviantart page. Until next time, R&R, check out my deviant, answer my poll, read my other stories, I love you all, good night (mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
